


Get Zyke'd

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and my favourite window boy, just two wholesome boys up to no good, my favourite goat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: He pointed at his bright blue tongue and showed Zyke, who started laughing again. “Ouh muy gouhd.. Isth blueh.. Muy taungh ish blueh..” He managed to mumble with his tongue still sticking out.“Yours is blue. Look at mine.” Zyke stuck his out too, knowing that the orange popsicle had dyed his as well. “It’s orange.”





	Get Zyke'd

Prompt: Zyke and Buck being chaotic little gremlins

Warnings: Nothing, just wholesome chaos

***

There is a saying that people like to spread around about how ‘you can’t judge a book by its cover’. It’s relevant to many people but no one more so than Buck. People usually ended up underestimate him the first time they met him and moved on with a passing glance. If first impressions were really as important as people made it seem than Buck might not have the friends that he did.

He put forth a jittery air of constant motion like a sea at unrest but that was at face value. That was skin deep. That was before people gave him a chance. He could be seen as a handful, perhaps a bit too much for people in general. Or perhaps people in general were just too much for him. After all, when did Buck ever wake up in the morning and decide he needed to get the world to start liking him? He had his family that were confused at times with his life choices but supportive, nonetheless. He had his friends that reminded him every day of the small things and lifted him up when he felt so small and he had the sun kissed rooftops and warm pavement beneath his shoes. He had the adrenaline and the sting of concrete on his palms.

He had Zyke.

The two of them didn’t need to say much before they’d get together. Just one minute, Buck would in an endless rippling ocean of thoughts that ate away at him and the next, Zyke was outside his window, crawling in and leaving footprints on the windowsill.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” That was enough to have the two of them climbing up the fire escape on the side of his building that went up to the roof. The clouds look almost close enough to touch and they ducked and weaved among the sunpanels and air conditioning units of the rooftops. They knew that urban jungle like the back of their hands and easily pattered along railings and down through another buildings fire escape. It was the feeling of being free, the feeling of adrenaline and the mutual kinship that they found in each other that made the time spent worth every second.

Once their shoes hit ground level, they would go whereever their feet would take them while picking up food from the most obscure and weird place they could find on their maps. The hot sun beat down on them once outside and Zyke would spin in a circle, blindly picking a direction with his hand before walking. A few blocks from where they started, there was a brief brush of elbows and Zyke grinned at him before looking over at a nearby park. Everything that was covered in concrete and ramps called to them and Buck was already off before Zyke could catch him. The two took the stairs down two at a time and hopped back and forth between barriers before coming to pause at a large wall for lacrosse players to practise with.

It was over eight feet but Buck easily clambered up the front of it, using his foot to push himself up and give him the leverage needed to get to the top. He sat there and beamed down at Zyke who was still holding their food.

“Grab this.” Zyke leap frogged straight up and passed the drinks to Buck. He repeated the motion again once Buck’s hands were free and gave him the plastic bag with their food inside it. Once everything was safe and sound on top of the wall, he took three steps back and let out a happy howl as he followed Buck’s path up to the top. He grabbed the edge and easy pulled himself up with a huff of breath. “Wow, not a bad view. Not a bad view at all. Doesn’t beat the rooftops but still, you won’t find any complaints from me.”

Buck loudly sucked on his straw and nodded. The park around them was mostly empty except for a few bikers going by and the quiet was exactly what he needed after being around the crowded streets earlier. He sighed and crossed one leg over the other, using his lap as a makeshift platform to open the plastic bag on. Within were two styrofoam containers and he pulled out on, handing it to Zyke. “I think that one’s yours.”

Zyke was straddling the wall with a leg hanging off either side. He reached forward and took the container, opening it and giving a glance. “Yeah, no. That’s all yours. I ordered the souvlaki.”

“Oh..” Buck opened the other contained and sniffed it, nose tickling at the steam that rose from inside. “Yeah you have my gyro.”

Zyke whistled a little tune to himself before taking a sip of his drink. He set it behind him and traded containers with Buck. “Want some tzatziki sauce?”

“What’s that?”

“You’ve never had tzatziki sauce? With greek food?” At Buck’s shrug, he retrieved the smaller plastic container of sauce inside of it. “My god, have you even lived my good sir?”

Buck laughed at that and dipped a fry into the container, chewing with a contemplating expression on his face. He stayed like that for almost a minute, looked like he was still deciding whether he liked it before he shrugged again. “Not bad actually. I’ll take some of that on my gyro.” He unwrapped his gyro enough for Zyke to pour a streak of tzatziki sauce down the length of it.

The two of them sat there eating and talking back and forth as the sun disappeared behind the clouds. It gave them a respite from the heat, if only temporarily. Zyke had shuffled closer to Buck as they ate and sat facing the same direction as him, their knees touching. He tossed a fry a few feet in front of them and a bunch of sparrows came out of the trees to hop around it, fluttering this way and that to the amusement of the two sitting above.

Zyke let out a content sigh as he finished the last of his souvlaki and patted his stomach with one hand. The other lifted his drink, offering it to Buck with a toasting gesture. “Cheers, my good sir.”

“To you as well.” Buck tapped their containers together and they both burst into fits of laughter at the absurdity of the situation. There were tears in his eyes and he leaned his head onto Zyke’s shoulder, staring off into the distance with a small smile on his face. “Zyke, thank you for bringing me out here. I had no idea I needed this until you dragged me out of bed at 7am.”

“Of course, I know overworked when I see it and you were definitely needing a change a scenario.” At that, Zyke grinned and took out his phone, flicking it to the camera to get a few pictures of the park around them. He wrapped one arm around Buck and snapped one of the two of them. They took a few nice picture before Buck got the idea of crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue, which turned into more than a dozen silly pictures.

“But seriously though… 7am? Really?” Buck chastised as he cleaned up their garbage. He finished his drink till it was nothing but ice cubes and tossed the styrofoam containers into the plastic bag. “I’m starting to regret giving you a spare key to my place. Not that you use it anyways since you found out how to get at my window.”

“Who else is going to take care of your fern?” Zyke snickered as he was elbowed by Buck and leaned slightly away, sticking his tongue out at him. “I mean, when is the last time you watered that poor boy?”

“You mean the plant child that you forced onto me.” Buck rose a brow at him but couldn’t look upset for the life of him. He just sighed as he recalled Zyke practically kicking down his door to give him a plant he had bought at the store for him. His friend claimed it would liven up his living room but he had suspicions that he was simply looking for an excuse to go visit that particular flower shop again.

Zyke gasped and pantomimed offense, trying to hold the expression but failed and burst out into laughter. “Come on, you and I both know it’s time you picked up a little responsibility.”

“Uh huh.. And this has no idea with, what’s his name? Oh right, Shayne. Yeah... I bet this has nothing to do with him working at that particular flower shop.” He watched as Zyke bustled at his words and quickly turned away to hide his flustered features. Buck could see his ears turn pink and gave it a little flick, a bright grin on his face. “Aw, you two are adorable.”

Zyke gave him a weak glare and rubbed at his ear. “Well.. would you look at the time.. I g-gotta go.” He grabbed the ledge and lowered himself down till he was hanging off the side. After a second of bracing himself, he dropped to his feet and looked up at Buck who was still sitting there, one leg crossed over the other.

“Already in a rush to run off and leave me, eh?” Buck gave him a smirk and little wave from the top of the wall. He looked all too content to just sit there and not move. He made a big display of laying across the top of the wall and hung one leg down as he got comfortable.

Zyke shook his head at him and aimed his phone up at him, taking several more pictures. “C’mon, you can’t stay up there all day.”

“Watch me.”

“Someone doesn’t want ice cream.” Zyke turned away and took two steps, already hearing the sound of rustling from behind. He stopped and tilted his head at the thud of shoes hitting concrete again. There was running, followed up by an even louder thud as Buck took off and jumped onto Zyke’s back. He felt Buck latch onto him like a backpack and wrap his arms around his shoulder.

“Ice cream! Ice cream? Why didn’t you say that earlier? Are you buying?”

Zyke adjusted Buck from being on his back to riding on his shoulders and nodded, looking up at him through his blonde bangs. “Depends. Find us a place to go.”

Buck giggled and tossed their garbage into a nearby bin as he was carried out of the park. He threw his hands up into the air in victory as it made it in perfectly before retrieving his phone from his pocket. “Hey Siri, find me an ice cream place.”

They walked like that a few blocks before the sun peeked out from behind the clouds again and Zyke had to lower him back onto the ground cause of how sweaty things were getting. “Didn’t we just walk past that 7/11?” Zyke glanced over his shoulder and turned, walking backwards as he took in the worn down storefront. He spun around to face Buck and rose a brow at his confused expression. “Yeah, that’s the same 7/11 we went past earlier!”

“Dude, I can’t help it. Siri is apparently taking me on a tour of the city or something.” Buck bemoaned and offered his phone to the other man, watching him tap on it rapidly.

Zyke looked confused and then a look of realization appeared and he levelled an amused gaze at Buck. “Buck, your phone is trying to take us to a ice cream parlor in Canada.” He showed Buck the phone and made a pinching motion to zoom out the map. True to his words, there was a blue line that led all the up past the border to an obscure shop that wasn’t even open according to google maps.

“Did you not see the ‘you will arrive at your destination in 827 hours’ when you clicked the button?” Zyke laughed at the burning blush on Buck’s face and pulled him close to sling one arm over his shoulder. “This is wild. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like this happen before. How come the fun stuff always happen to you?”

Buck leaned into his grip and rubbed a hand over his red cheeks. “I don’t know. I really don’t know. Maybe I’m just unlucky.”

“I wouldn’t see it so much as being unlucky.” Zyke tapped a finger at his lips in deep thought. “More like.. Your life is always kept interesting. I’d choose that over a mundane one any day.”

Buck seemed to perk up at that, nodding as he listened to Zyke. His friend was always full of such profound wisdom. It reminded him why they had been friends for so long and a smile found its way on his face. “Thanks.”

“No problem, my guy. You know I’m always here bearing words of wisdoms.” Zyke gave him a one armed hug before loosening his grip and letting him slid from his embrace. “Now, how bout we hit an ice cream truck or something before I start swimming in my trunks here.”

Buck snickered to himself and slapped a hand to his face at that ridiculous visual. “Can I get one of those ice cream pops shaped like sonic?”

“You mean those popsicles that are supposed to look like cartoon characters but end up liking like they mutated in a radioactive waste bin and came out like a twisted fallout amalgamation?” At Buck’s nod, he looked back and forth before crossing the street and continued on down the street. “They still sell those? That is crazy. We need to get like fifty of them.”

There was a jingle of music behind them as an ice cream truck drove past and stopped two blocks away, parking across the street from a school. Zyke and Buck exchanged excited grins and took off, an unspoken race breaking out between the two of them.

Zyke managed to get to the truck first but his celebration was short lived as Buck flung himself at him again. The two tumbled from the impact and hit the ground, rolling around and laughing much to the worry and amusement of the truck driver. He didn’t say anything but the look on his face was one of someone who had seen too much as a result of his job.

The truck didn’t have any of the popsicles that they wanted and that saddened Buck all of two seconds before his attention was pulled away to a different treat. It was a giant spiraling popsicle that was every colour of the rainbow. He made grabby hands as it was offered to him and by the time Zyke paid and looked back at him, he was holding his head with a pained expression, having already gobbled half of it down.

“Oh fuck, brain freeze.” Buck whined, a little teary eyed from how quickly he had eaten his ice cream.

Zyke opened his mouth to comment on that but was drawn to the colour of Buck’s lips. He laughed and at the hurt expression he received, he pointed at his own lips. “Your mouth is purple and orange.”

“Huh?” Buck lifted up his phone and turned on the camera, sticking out his tongue to see what Zyke was talking about. He pointed at his bright blue tongue and showed Zyke, who started laughing again. “Ouh muy gouhd.. Isth blueh.. Muy taungh ish blueh..” He managed to mumble with his tongue still sticking out.

“Yours is blue. Look at mine.” Zyke stuck his out too, knowing that the orange popsicle had dyed his as well. “It’s orange.”

“Mine’s blue.”

“And mines orange.”

Buck and Zyke pointed back and forth at each others tongues before they heard a throat clearing behind them.

“Excuse me.”

They turned to see a woman standing there with two children on kiddie leashes. She was giving them an unimpressed look and tapped her foot in agitation. One of her kids tried to take off and she tugged at the leash, giving the toddler a sharp look before returning to glaring at Zyke and Buck. “You know, there are other people in this line too.”

Zyke elbowed Buck and leaned in with a smirk. He didn’t seem put off in the least by the ladies abrasive behavior. “Yeah, and were still making purchases. So why don’t you wait in the line till it’s your turn.”

“What are you talking about.” Buck leaned in with a whisper as he was turned to face the truck window by Zyke’s arm around his shoulder. “Aren’t we finished?”

Zyke grinned evilly as the man in the ice cream truck came to the window again. He looked almost surprised to see the two of them still there and leaned out to take their order. “Nope, not any more!” He took out his wallet and began pointing at various treats that were displayed in the side the the truck. “Yeah. Can I get three of these? And two of those swirled push pops.”

“Oh…” Buck seemed to catch on to what he was doing and he stood on his tiptoes to look at the different flavours of ice cream. “And a rocket. I always wanted to try one of those. No, actually, make that three.”

The ice cream truck driver looked distraught at the large order but filled it out anyways and was in the middle of pouring the seven sundaes that Zyke asked for when Buck started to sweat nervously.

“What are we going to do with all of this stuff? There’s no way we are getting it back to my place before it all melts.”

Zyke shook his head at that, seemingly focused on his phone all of a sudden. “We don’t need to take it back with us.”

Buck had his mouth open and was about to ask why but the sounds of cheering kids in the distance caught his attention. He glanced over to see that recess had started and the kids were now lining the fence, calling out to the ice cream truck.

“Stay here in line. I’ll be right back.” Zyke didn’t wait for a reply and crossed the street to walk to the school yard. He waved to get the attention of a teacher and the two had a quick discussion. The teacher shook her head a few times but eventually at Zyke’s insistence, seemed to agree to whatever he was saying.

Buck felt pride swell in his chest as Zyke came back across the street with one of the teachers in tow. They were in mid conversation and Buck caught it just as they came around the front on the truck.

“-awfully kind of you.”

Zyke skipped happily at that. “Well, it’s a hot day. How could we not?” He was blissfully ignoring the woman still tapping her foot in igitation.

“How many kids are there? We have twelve… or thirteen vanilla right here if that’s okay?.” Buck had dug into a creamsicle while he had been waiting and pointed at the several plastic containers.

The teacher seemed overwhelmed by the kindness and sputtered, a hand to her chest. “Well, we have seventeen today. I think the vanilla ones are perfect since some of them have peanut allergies.” She took a step back and waved to get another teachers attention. They noticed her and gave a nod, coming over the join the group at the truck.

“These young men here are treating the class to some ice cream.” She beamed happily and shook hands with Zyke. “Thank you-” Her voice trailed off at the end not knowing what his name was.

“Daniel and this is Andrew.” Zyke patted Buck on the shoulder and he gave her a little wave.

“How could we thank you?”

There was a frustrated sigh behind Buck and the woman sneered out an angry. “You could hurry up maybe.”

The teacher looked over at her with a disapproving stare. She seemed to deem the woman unworthy of a comment and instead looked back at Zyke. “Well, thank you very much. It’s a very hot day and I know the children will appreciate it.”

“That’s why we did it… and no other reason.” Buck murmured, trying not give away the real intent behind their kindness.

The other teacher came back to collect more of the cups of ice cream and returned back to the schoolyard, passing them out the the kiddies lined up in waiting. The ferrying of the cool treats continued for a few more minutes and that seemed to set the mother off. She was tired of being ignored and stomped off with her children in tow, yelling the whole time about how entitled the new generation was. Her actions only served to amuse everyone else involved.

The kind teacher collected the last three ice creams and gave them one last appreciative nod before returning back to the school yard. Zyke and Buck waited she was walking away before giving each other a high five.

“I saw what you did there.” The truck driver’s voice caught their attention. His chin was resting in his palm and he looked like he had been entertained watching everything unfold before him. “That has got to be the nicest act of defiance I’ve ever seen. Here, these two are on the house.”

Buck was grinning ear to ear, taking the two rocket pops and putting them in the bag with the rest of their frozen purchases. “Thank you.”

“No problem. We could use more people like you in the world.” The driver looked over at the school yard and they followed his gaze to see a bunch of happy kids and teachers lined along the fence, waving and yelling ‘thank you’ at them.

Zyke took the bag out of Buck’s hands and peered inside with a grin. He gave the ice cream man a two fingered salute and started walking away. “Come on Buck, let’s get out of here but that lady comes back with a chainsaw.”

Buck was waving with both hands above his head excitedly at the kids as he walked backwards. He paused a few steps at Zyke’s voice and turned around to see he was halfway down the block with the stolen bag of ice cream.

“Hey!”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt to fill out. The guideline was basically Zyke and Buck acting like cute little gremlins and getting into trouble so I ran with the parkour idea I had in my head at the time.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is open to suggestions and prompts: https://fawkespryde.tumblr.com/


End file.
